


❛ Bunny ❜

by qyllenhaal (dotwillow)



Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Roleplay, Smut, Unprotected Sex, age gap, reader wears a stupid playboy bunny costume for her man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/qyllenhaal
Summary: Reader Surprises Chris on their week long vacation together with something that he’s been begging for for a long time.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208654
Kudos: 19





	❛ Bunny ❜

Y/n would be a damn liar if she said she wasn’t turned on by the roleplay idea that Chris brought to her and the way he kept calling her his “bunny.” She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes at first, it just sounded so ridiculous to her, but the more she thought about it. the easier it became to envision it happening.

Her in a Playboy bunny costume sounded so basic to her, but the excitement in Chris’s eyes showed that it meant something to him.

She felt guilty as he explained how boring his sex life was before meeting her. He was trying to make her feel better about the idea, and feel a sense of pride, instead she felt loathsome. She wasn’t able to determine if she felt more sorry for him or his wife. Their marriage was dying anyway and was going to die whether or not Y/n was in the picture, but she still felt awful about being the final death blow to their multi-decade marriage. He wanted to take her up to his father’s cabin up north while his wife stayed home? It sounded good in theory but something about it made it hard for her to say yes.

“C'mon, you deserve a break. You’ve been working your ass off to get Withers primaried and you actually have a chance of unseating him. Don’t you think you should relax? You work so hard all the time honey.”

It was all too enticing to say no; to be whisked away from an entire week and ravished by her lover.

“There she is,” he teased when he saw that smile forming on her face, “I knew you’d come around to it. I’m going to make sure you don’t lift a finger, and you get to taste my famous ceviche.”

He kissed her cheek and let her get back to work before she could come up with a reason that causes her to change her mind.

Y/n kept her excitement to herself but she was over the moon. Once she let the guilt simmer, she began to fantasize about the possibilities of an entire week of having Chris all to herself without interruption. They’ll be able to act like a normal couple if only for a week.

She got herself through two weeks of more tough work, but it was fulfilling to know that she was succeeding in her work, and that she had a trip with Chris on the horizon.

He hadn’t brought up his little idea since she’d agreed to go on the trip. It seems as if he forgot all about it as his shock that she said yes had consumed his thoughts. Y/n couldn’t let it go though. She couldn’t stop thinking about it now that they were going to be gone for an entire week. She could wear that little get up for days and give him a sight that’s going to be etched into his brain until the day he dies. Y/n loves that she has that effect over him; the ability to make his heart race and his cock hard with just a simple look.

It was not a cheap costume to buy because she didn’t just want to buy any regular costume that could be bought at party city. No, she wanted something that was better quality and could endure Chris attempting to tear it off her body. She paid extra for the shipping so she had it in time.

When it was finally in her possession, she stared at it in awe. She was tempted to put it on, to see how she looked in it, but she wanted it to be a surprise for both herself and Chris. The material it was made of felt nice; the entire costume looked like it could’ve been owned by a real playmate. It wasn’t often that Y/n felt overwhelmingly sexy, but she did just simply staring at the costume in its precious box. Chris was up in age, she hoped he didn’t have a heart attack.

-

“It’s so beautiful up here.”

When Chris said a cabin up north, she didn’t think all the way up north in Maine. But it was perfect. Only two weeks into fall but the trees were filled with vibrant red, orange, and yellow leaves.

The cabin was near a river that held the reflection of the trees. It seemed as if it had gone untouched for years, but it was filled with pictures. Y/n could pick out the face of a younger Chris in some of the photos, but everyone else was unrecognizable.

“That’s my grandfather,” he interrupted her thoughts when he caught her lingering on a particular picture.

She glanced at him before bringing her eyes back down to the image again. “You look so much like him,” her fingers skirted across the glass. She felt a weird pang of longing hit her in the stomach. It’s as if Chris wasn’t just a few feet away from her. Maybe what she felt inside was shame disguised as something else.

“C'mon,” he grabbed the framed picture from her hand and placed it back where she found it, “I wanna show you something.”

Y/n trailed behind him, her hand in his, as he guided her through the house and up the stairs.

Chris led her upstairs and to another set of stairs. He took her to a dusty attic which somewhat confused her. Then grabbed a box that looked older than her.

“Remember that time you tried to show me that constellation…what was it…Be- Belt- B-”

“Betelgeuse.”

“Yea that was the one,” he took the top off of the box and she peered into it, “now you can show me other star thingys in the sky.”

She laughed but wrapped her arms around his neck. It was an unsuspecting gesture from him, but she welcomed it nonetheless. He could get really sentimental at times and it would just make it harder on her that she couldn’t publicly love on him.

“It’s great Chris. Let’s just hope the skies are clear one of these nights.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek for the nth time today.

“Alright. I’m gonna go get started on my famous ceviche. You enjoy yourself however you want. Walk around, explore the place,” he stroked her cheek before leaving her alone to go get started on dinner for the two of them.

It had been a long day of driving and all Y/n wanted to do was go to sleep, but something was buzzing inside of her. She hated that Chris’s dinner and “famous ceviche” was probably going to go to waste because if her plan works successfully then he isn’t going to give a damn about dinner.

Y/n made sure she packed the box holding the costume at the very bottom of her suitcase. She held her breath as she held it up in the air and stared at it. She’s sure that she could wear a garbage bag and Chris would still want to fuck her but she couldn’t stop herself from being so nervous about putting it on.

She did it anyway and was relieved when what she saw in the mirror looking back at her wasn’t so bad. In fact, she looked sexy. The look was complete with the bunny ears and bowtie. She wore a simple lipstick, one that was going to be smeared later on, paired with coats of mascara. At the end of night Y/n wanted to see the proof of his handiwork.

Even though she knew he wanted this, she was nervous about how he’d feel about her “act”. She’s been deliberating for a week whether or not she should go all the way with the fantasy but why not? Chris deserved it after convincing her to come on this trip. Besides, he works hard too.

“Hun, the food is ready!”

A few seconds of silence didn’t make him flinch, but after a few more minutes passed and he didn’t hear footsteps coming down the stairs, he was confused. Another call of her name resulted in nothing but silence; she didn’t even respond to “Button.”

She could be asleep, he thought, but he was still curious. If she was then he could at least catch a glimpse of her sleeping peacefully, put the food away, and then come join her.

“Y/n?” His voice got softer as he approached their bedroom. It was cracked enough for him to see that the light was on. He pushed it open and there his girl was. On the bed and dressed like she stepped out of his dreams.

“What is this?” His laughter was mixed with interest and disbelief. Just some time ago she was vehemently saying “no!” regarding his idea and now she was dressed like a Playboy bunny.

“Do you like it, daddy? I got it just for you.”

Chris felt himself hardening in his jeans. Sheer tights stretched over her thighs and he just wanted to rip it off her body. She looked good enough to ruin.

“Of course I like it Button,” he cooed as he approached her waiting body on the bed. He touched the material of her outfit still in a state of disbelief. This was his ultimate fantasy.

“I’m glad you like it. I did it just for you daddy,” her voice was soft, girlish, and coquettish as she palmed his cock through his jeans. He swears he could cum just from this if she kept it up. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

“You’re a naughty little bunny, aren’t you?”

“Nooo daddy I’ve been good,” she inched herself backwards on the bed before slowly turning onto her stomach all the while keeping eye contact with him, “I’ve been a good girl.”

“I suppose you have,” he didn’t even try to argue against her claims. That pout on her lips made him incredibly harder.

Chris ran his hands over her ass and she mewled softly at his warm, strong hands on her. Y/n closed her eyes, a cocky smile on her lips knowing that she probably turned his brain into mush. She pushed her ass into his touch for more.

“The things I want to do to you…”

“Tell me daddy. What do you want to do to me?”

“Uh uh, you don’t go demanding things around here. You’ve been a good girl, but I can easily change my mind. I can make you take my fingers and edge you while you wish it was my big cock splitting you open, but I don’t think my bunny wants that.”

She pouted and pressed her face into the bed. Chris chuckled at how easily her demeanor changed. He put his knees on either side of her legs and grabbed her hips to drag her ass to his pelvis. She gasped at the swift movement whimpered when he started to mime fucking her.

“Oh baby you look so good like this. I don’t know if I want to keep you all pretty and in this costume while I fuck you, or take it off of you and ruin that cute little face of yours.”

He had plans to do both, but he liked to hear her whimper when he told her about the utter filthy things he was going to do to her. If she thought he was going to rip it off of her without savoring how good she looks then she’s wrong.

He’s so grateful that he packed that polaroid Y/n gave to him as a birthday gift. It was how he got around her “no pictures” rule. She never let him take pictures of her, not even on the second phone he bought just to contact her. How could he not document how she looks after cumming hard for him? Or when he leaves a trail of white all across her bare chest? He often had to rely on his memory, but he planned on this trip being different.

“Stay just like that Bun.”

Y/n broke her character for a little bit, rolling her eyes and relaxing her arched back when he left the room. Sometimes he did little things that annoyed her, but the way she jumped back into her character when she heard him come back showed her that the annoyance was just a façade.

“So perfect,” the camera’s shutter fired and the camera spit out the first ever photo he has taken of her.

Y/n wanted to protest against him, but she stayed silent. It wouldn’t hurt to have a few polaroid’s as keepsakes; she even looked back at him and made eyes at the camera.

Chris could spend all day photographing her, but the strain in his pants was becoming too painful. He placed the camera down and stood at the edge of the bed.

“Come put that pretty little mouth of yours to use.”

Y/n hopped up from her position and found herself on the floor in between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. She clumsily fumbled with his belt and fastener on his pants. “Eager little bunny, slow down a bit,” he taunted.

She tried to listen, but she’s desperate to get him in her mouth. His hard cock springs out from its restraint and almost hits her cheek. She gasps lovingly at the pre-cum seeping from his blunt head. She wanted to taste it, but she didn’t do it without Daddy’s permission. Instead she wrapped her hand around his length and squeezed him.

Chris watched her stare at his cock in awe, like she wasn’t already familiar with it. She gave him a few languid pumps and he sighed at her soft touch. He thought about how beautiful it would be to paint his cum across her breast. She looked like an absolute sex-pot; it was hard for him to control himself.

“That feels so good, bunny. You’re such a good girl — keep pumping me…a little faster bun… good girl,” his praising voice was as smooth as a cat’s purr. Y/n felt the presence of her arousal when her sex pressed against the material of her costume.

The pre-cum oozing from his tip made her mouth water. He didn’t instruct her to do anything further, but she couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her lips around his length. He didn’t seem to have a problem with it either because he sighed and pushed her mouth further down on his cock.

“You’re so beautiful like this bunny…my precious girl,” he cooed between breaths.

Her mouth felt like heaven, her warm tongue laving him with saliva and washing pleasure over him. He felt the muscles in his lower abdomen spasming as she sucked on him faster and feverishly. The concentration on her face was so cute to him, but greatly juxtaposed by the light makeup that was beginning to smudge on her face.

His cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged on him. Y/n tried to pull herself off, but he kept her still, forcing her to relax her throat while he filled her mouth.

“That’s it girl — fuck — you’re going to make me cum. Is that what you want? Me to cum down that pretty throat of yours?”

Y/n tried to shake her head no and say out loud, but she was muffled by his cock. She loves to watch him jerk over her tongue or other parts of body until he cums, but she wanted him to cum while he was fucking her; he could always paint her tits later.

“You don’t want me to cum down your throat bunny? Where do you want me to cum?”

Chris knew she was unable to answer, but that was apart of the thrill. His ego was through the roof and the sense of power he felt because of this was astounding. She made him feel so many things at once, but all he was concerned with now is seeing her body shiver with pleasure.

He let go of his physical grip on her and she took the opportunity to come up from her. Her lips were pink and there was a line of saliva collecting her mouth to his cock.

“Look at you, so pretty,” he petted her as he stared into her eyes that held a glossy look of desire for him and him only, “get on the bed bunny.”

He wanted to worship her. He wanted to make her cum over and over again until his name was the only thing left on the tip of her tongue. As she laid out on the bed for him, in a costume just for him, he wondered how he got so lucky with her. They were so different, but they were somehow meant for each other.

“You’re so gorgeous,” his hands glided down her stocking-covered thighs. He squeezed her flesh and he groaned as if he could feel what he was doing to her. She made him dizzy just from how beautiful she was.

Y/n’s body anticipated every stroke of his hands on her body. He didn’t leave an inch of her exposed skin untouched. He touched and looked at her like she might disappear at any moment. It was his mission to memorize how her body feels under his touch.

“Daddy,” she whined, not being able to stand to ache between her legs anymore. She isn’t sure what she wanted him to do, she just wanted him to do something.

“Be patient, sweet thing. Let me take in how beautiful my little bunny looks.”

“You like when I dress up for you, daddy?” She further parted her legs as a suggestion for him to place himself between her legs. Chris picked up on what she was doing, but he didn’t follow through.

“My perfect little bunny,” his voice trailed off as he palmed her breast through the costume.

Y/n moaned and arched into his touch. It wasn’t long before he was pawing at the top of the costume to free her breast. The costume was tight against her body, but he managed to get what he wanted. He cupped her tits before he leaned down to wrap his lip around her nipple. His thumb teased the other one, stroking it to life. Her delightful sighs sounded heavenly.

“Feels so good,” Y/n whined. She tried to grind against him in desperation but he wasn’t having any of it. More of his weight was pressed against her to keep her still. He switched over to sucking on her other nipple. His eyes met hers before lightly closing from the feeling of ecstasy.

The mess that was forming between her legs was becoming unbearable. Y/n knew for a fact that she soaked through her costume and with just one swipe of his hand, Chris would be able to feel it. She didn’t say anything but she was just so impatient and wanted him to give the same attention to her sex. But he wanted to savor her in this costume before he takes it off of her and just fucks her in the bunny ears.

“This body is so perfect.”

As his hands slowly slid across her stomach, the cogs began to turn in her head; she wanted this night to fulfill all of his fantasies.

After taking his sweet time with her body, Chris was finally getting her out of the costume. It won’t be the last time she wears it this week, but it was bittersweet to see her out of. However her body alone was driving him wild. She still had the bunny ears on which made her look incredibly cute.

“My lil’ Bunny has been so patient for me,” he kissed her cheek before moving to kiss the front of her throat, “I’m gonna reward that pretty pussy of yours.”

Y/n felt the lust boiling over as Chris moved down her body and his was finally home between her legs. “You got so wet for me bun,” he taunted her. His fingers prodded at her slit but didn’t push in all the way like she needed. It was torturous to tease her when she had been such an obedient girl for him.

He didn’t keep her waiting for long. His tongue was diving through her silky folds to get a good taste of her.

“Undress daddy, baby.”

The gruff of his voice made her feel even wetter. She often teased him for being so much older than her but oh did she love all the psychical manifestations of his age. The grey in his hair drove her wild, and she loved how grey his beard was whenever he grew it out.

She grabbed at his soft cotton t-shirt and pulled it over his head. The light dusting of grey hair on his chest tickled her fingertips. She couldn’t stop herself when she leaned in to nip at his collar bone. Her lips were so sweet on his body making his head spin. She started tugging at his pants while her lips were still on his skin. He did most of the work, but he didn’t care, he just needed to be freed of his restricting clothes.

Y/n wrapped her hand around his cock and gently pumped him.

Chris sighed into her ear, “wanna cum on my tongue or my cock bunny?”

“Your cock daddy! Bunny needs your cream inside of her,” she whined.

He thought about fucking her the entire drive; his mind thinking of all the things they could do alone, but he never thought he be blessed with this.

“My little bunny wants my cock? You want to get on all fours and show me how dripping you are?”

Y/n nodded her head, eyes wide with lust and her bottom lip slightly poking out.

“Good girl. Show daddy just how pretty you are.”

She moved from his arms and laid her head against the bed as her ass stuck in the air. Chris got off the bed and stood against the very edge. His strong hands laid gently against her ass and he pulled her puffy lips apart with his fingers.

“Fuck girl,” he groaned, unable to contain the desire he felt,“ you’re dripping. You’re dripping for daddy, aren’t you? I thought you were a good little bunny, but only slutty bunnies get this wet.”

Her body tensed when his left thumb dragged against her clit. It was swollen and so sensitive to his touch.

Chris’s cock was hard and ready to be inside of her warm silk. He had brought the condoms that felt like nothing along with him; two boxes since they were going to be together for six more days.

She heard him tearing something up, but she looked back at him and reached up at him.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” He furrowed his brow but still held the half ripped condom wrapper in his hand.

“No condom daddy. I want to feel all of you.”

He groaned and he felt his cock become impossibly harder. They had gone back to condoms because Y/n said stopped taking her birth control when she stopped speaking to him, believing that they were possibly going to stop this relationship. She also said she was going to start again, but he just could not remember if she said her doctors appointment was happening this month or next month.

“Are you on the pill?” His tone had a hint of excitement to it, but ultimately he was concerned; she was always strict about protection.

“I don’t know,” she said feigning innocence, batting her lashes at him and wiggling her hips in anticipation for his cock. This little character she decided to adapt was driving him crazy.

“Don’t lie to me girl,” he gripped her arm and she whimpered. His rough handling of her had made her even wetter.

“I’m not! I really don’t know daddy!”

She knew, and he knows that she does, but he was too weak by the sight of her bent over in her little bunny ears with her wet cunt exposed to him. Her ass began to sway from side to side, calling him to come closer. But what she wanted him to made him think to himself: 'is she fucking crazy?’

“I need you so bad daddy. Please ruin your little bunny,” her voice was sweet as candy.

Chris always wanted her but something about this unlocked a deep hunger inside of him. The risk of this made his heart race and sweat form on his skin, but he wanted this just as bad as she did.

“Baby,” he placed a hand around his cock to help guide it inside of her, “I’m gonna ruin this pretty fucking body of yours.”

He fully sheathed himself inside of her and Y/n sighed with tenderness. The small touch of his hand on her lower back felt so incredibly intimate and she was grateful that he convinced her to come on this trip.

“You feel so fucking good girl,” he pulled out just a few inches only to push back in, “I’m going to fill you up. Is that what you want, pretty baby?”

Y/n is unsure what is more taunting: the tone of his voice or his increasing pace. Both of his hands now grabbed her hips and she swooned over how large they felt holding her. He dragged her back onto his cock until he was nearly pounding her. Each thrust was ruining her softly.

His thrust became more wild as he felt her walls grip his entire length. She felt so warm and wet around him. He missed being bare inside of her, feeling her entirety from the inside.

Soon her little bunny ears were falling off of her head as he fucked her hard. There was something so intoxicating about ruining everything that’s so perfect about her. He loved that she gave him permission to do so too.

“Look at me,” he said through gritted teeth. He grabbed her arm and forced it against her back. Y/n twisted her upper half to look up at him. She placed her hand on top of his for a glimmer of intimacy in this moment of nasty brutal fucking.

“I’m gonna pump you full of me, bunny. Good girls get all my cum.”

Every time he slid home inside of her, stretching her completely, she cried out louder. Her thighs trembled and shook with each thrust into her. He was fucking so hard it was almost mindblowing. She always teased him for being an “old man” but he was proving that his age didn’t hinder him from pounding into her.

He was getting closer and closer to slipping over the edge. She just feels so warm and tight around him, her contracting walls inviting him to cum inside of her. He loved being able to see her face as she hit every spot inside of her that made her toes curl.

“I feel that pussy tightening up,” he spoke breathlessly. He tried to concentrate on his words but her wet cunt rendered him speechless. “Cum for me bunny.”

Y/n began to meet his thrust. Lust bloomed in her stomach when she imagined feeling him empty inside of her. They were so incredibly close and if they kept this up they could cum together.

“Give it to me daddy” she whispered, staring back at his face, “please cum inside of me…I’ve been such a good girl…I need it so bad.”

Chris’s thrust got sloppy as the muscles in his lower abdomen began to spasm. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Y/n started cumming around his cock and her pussy tightening up hugged his cock and milked him. “Fuck!” He grunted loudly as he fucked the both of them through their orgasms.

Despite her body being too hypersensitive to take anymore, she whimpered when he pulled out of her.

“Keep that ass up in the air.”

Chris grabbed her ass cheeks to spread her open. “Push it out for me bunny.” His cum came seeping out of her hole and slid through her folds. He spread it around her sex with two fingers before pushing it back into her hole. She gasped when she felt him slide back into her. Her walls clenched around his fingers, still hungry for more. He wanted to fuck her again, but he was too tired to go again.

“You’re going to wear me out girl,” he joked, laying next to her on the bed. She looked just as tired as him but that look in her eye indicated that she was completely satisfied.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve fucked me like that. I think I should wear that costume more often.”

He placed his palm against her face and she leaned into like she always did. She closed her eyes and felt lulled by the sound of his now steady breathing. This moment together felt like it could last a lifetime. Y/n wishes that they could just stay here forever instead of a week. If she never had to think about an empty promise ever again, she’d be content for the rest of her days.


End file.
